


An eggcellent accident

by buildyourhome



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5416235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buildyourhome/pseuds/buildyourhome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt "I have terrible aim and was trying to throw this raw egg at my friend from far away and I'm sO SORRY THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN shit you're really cute but nOW YOU'RE CRYING I FUCKED UP"</p>
            </blockquote>





	An eggcellent accident

"That's a terrible idea."

"That's a great idea."

"Please don't contraddict me."

"Why? Because you're the mad scientist?"

The redhead huffed and closed their eyes to regain their composure. At this point the two had known each other for four years.

They met back in highschool, when Lafontaine blew up the science lab during one of their experiments. Carmilla found herself walking by when she heard a loud explosion.

The first thing she saw was white smoke coming out of the door, then a voice called out for help. She ran in covering her nose with her flannel, and what she saw was never to be forgotten.

\---

_Alright, a redhead is rolling on the floor, as one does._

_Wait, I don't think that's normal. I'm not a doctor or anything but you do not roll on the floor on a daily basis. Maybe i should just go and let adults deal with this._

_Do i need an adult?_

_I am an adult. I am sixteen, for heaven's sake._

_"Dude, you're not on fire," I say as i stand next to the stranger. They don't seem to hear._

_"Alright Bella, hold your horses and stop there for a second." I raise my voice and see them still. "You're fine. There's no fire. Now, please, let me get you out of here before the principal finds out who caused this mess."_

_"Eugh, never call me that again." The mad scientist says while taking a look around the room, I guess inspecting the damage._

_"Yikes." We both say a few moments later while running towards the bathroom._

_\---_

The principal never knew who to blame.

 

"Carmilla, I ensure you that this will go as planned. I have studied the trajectory of this egg if thrown at exactly 6 mph."

"You really need to get la-" A carton of eggs was quickly shoved in her hands as Lafontaine gave her a stern look.

"Just go sit on that bench and wait for my signal." They ordered.

 

The park was quite small but usally packed with people. Cold sunday mornings were an exception. The grass was covered by a thick layer of snow and the little lake completely frozen. Carmilla walked carefully to the bench (she hadn't forgotten that one time she faceplanted into snow) and sat there. She placed the carton next to her and rubbed her cold hands together to create heat.

She watched as Laf walked away counting their steps, then finally stopped.

"Okay, you can throw it now!" They yelled from the center of the small park.

Carmilla sighed. Mornings were not her thing, and she found herself questioning some of her life choices.

She got up and aimed at her friend, concentration causing her tongue to stick out as she flexed her arm and ultimately threw the egg.

Little did she know, a girl was walking by right in that moment.

Everything felt in slow motion. She watched as the egg got closer and closer to the girl. She tried to allert the poor victim but it was too late.

The egg smashed against her head with a dull thud.

Lafontaine was petrified. "You said you knew how to play baseball!"  
"Yeah but you know, an egg is not as round as a ball!" Carmilla shouted back.

The girl stood motionless with her hands curled up in tiny fists. She still didn't seem to fully realise what had just happened.

" _Oh my fuck, here we go_ " Carmilla thought as she watched the girl's expression go from surprised, to frightened, to just straight up furious.  
She gulped and apologised as she ran towards the stranger.

"I'm so sorry, I was supposed to throw that egg at my friend over there," She pointed at Lafontaine's general direction, "But you got in the way and got rekt." She couldn't help the giggle that escaped her mouth. Laf snickered from her place.

The girl reminded her of a cupcake. Her dark brown hair was topped by a layer of egg and by the eggshelf itself. Her eyes were light brown with golden specks around the pupil. Her cheeks were as red as her lips and, oh, her lips. They hung open forming an expression of disbelief.  
The green parka she was wearing was now completely ruined and eggwhite was dripping from her head to her brown boots.

Carmilla felt genuinely sorry for her.

"I really didn't mean for that to happen," The dark haired girl said as she tried to remove the eggshell from the cupcake's head.

"You know, there's a bathroom right over there, i could-"  
"Just SHUT UP AS HELL!" The girl snapped causing Carmilla to take a step back.

Everything went silent for a moment.  
Carmilla stared at her with a brow raised but didn't dare speak another word.

The girl locked eyes with Carmilla, her expression unreadable. She inspected the mess that was now her hair with her left hand.  
"Oh God, please, no-" The girl whined, her voice noticeably weakening. "How could you not see me? I was right in front of you!"

"Well, cupcake, you _are_ kinda short." Carmilla stated with a smirk playing on her lips.

She immidiatley wished she hadn't when she saw the girl's eyes shine with something dangerous. She instantly lowered her eyes. She was expecting the girl to snap again at her but knit her eyebrows together the moment she heared quiet sobs.

"Are you crying? Oh God, you _are_ crying," She reached for her right poket and pulled out a tissue, offering it to the girl.  
She was mortified to say at least. This girls was kinda cute.  
She shot a nervous look at Lafontaine, who seemed entirely too entertained. They mimicked a hug and carried on giggling. Carmilla proceded to give them the middle finger.

"Now you're also giving me the middle finger? What is whrong with you!" The girl swatted Carmilla's hand away and started walking the other way.

"Wait, no, it wasn't for you!" Carmilla ran after the girl and grabbed her arm. She delicately spun her around and left her hands on the girl's shoulder's.

"Please, accept my apology in form of a tissue." She spoke softly with a slight smile, handing her the piece of cloth.

The cupcake stared at her for a few seconds and finally spoke, "Thank you." She said through her sobbing. Tears were running down her cheeks, her mascara smudged all over her face.

"Don't look at me, i sure look like a panda right now."

"Oh, cupcake, don't worry," Carmilla wore again her signature smirk. "Pandas are cute." She said lowering her hand from the girl's soulder.

"It's Laura."

"What?" Carmilla asked confused.

"My name. It's Laura."

"Carmilla." She watched her intently, trying to read her expression.

"Well why were you throwing a raw egg at your friend?" Laura finally spoke.

"They're just bored. Science majors tend to do weird stuff when bored," At that she nodded her head and gave her an understanding look.

They locked eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Carmilla felt something warm up inside of her chest.

"So, do you mind explaining your exclamation there, cutie?" Carmilla said gently tucking a strand of hair behind Laura's ear.  
Her breath caught in her throat. Words colliding in her mind but not forming a single coherent sentence.

Carmilla's eyes were so dark and so intense. Laura felt like she could drawn in them. She would drawn in them.

"I'm sorry?" Laura snapped from her trance.

"You yelled a curse of some sort. 'Shut up as hell', was it? What does that even mean?" Carmilla answered with an amused look.

"Oh- Yeah, sorry, i had just washed my hair," She said wiping her nose with the tissue. "My dorm room is a mess and we don't always get hot water these days. I had to take a gelid shower this morning, i wasn't planning on doing that again anytime soon."

"I have hot water for you whenever you want." Carmilla responded without thinking.

Laura blushed and let out a nervous laugh.

The taller girl's eyes went wide as she realised what she had just said.

"What is wrong with me today?" Carmilla ran a hand through her dark locks. "I didn't mean it like that," She quickly added.

The girl seemed to relax a bit but kept her eyes low, almost looking disappointed.

"But I can also mean it that way if you'd like." Carmilla said in a lower tone, gently cupping Laura's chin. She searched for the girl's eyes.

Her breathing was slightly heavier than before and her lips were parted. Their eyes fell to each other's lips.

Then, as Carmilla was starting to slowly lean in, Laura giggled.

"Please, _as if_. I'm straight." Laura said with a serious look on her face.

Carmilla immediately stepped back and snapped her hand away as if Laura's skin had burned her.

"Sorry, i thought-"

"Ew, i'm kidding. I lesbianing with girls" She said wobbling her head around and emphasising every word.

At that Carmilla started laughing. "You're such a dork,"

"On a serious note, you really can take a shower at my place if you want. And don't worry," She pressed her hand to her chest "I'm a gentlewoman, i won't try anything."

"I think I'll accept that" Laura smiled, gaining a smile right back.

"Alright cutie, you still have an entire eggshell on your head though. A bird might build a home there if you don't hurry up and throw it away."

"But i love animals," Laura commented.

Carmilla lifted her hand slowly to make sure Laura was in no discomfot with her proximity, then carefully removed the remaining pieces of shell. She patted Laura's shoulder, "There. You're no longer in danger, m'lady"

"I was not in danger," Laura said pouting. "Animals love me back."

At this point they were smiling like idiots.

"Can i hold your hand? You're short, wouldn't wanna lose you in the crowd."

Laura looked around with a confused look. "Carm, there's like five people in this park."

"Doesn't matter," Carmilla grabbed her hand and started guiding her towards her apartement. She tried to ignore the spark that went through her and the warm feeling now embracing her body.

Laura furrowed her brow meditating on the situation, "Also I'm not kissing you. I don't even know you." She put her foot down.

 

"Hey broody! Where did you live my eggs? i paid for them!" Lafontaine shouted.  
They stared into the distance as the couple walked away. " _i could've had an omelette..._ " They whispered.


End file.
